


Never Have I Ever

by iliveinthemoon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Flirting, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light-Hearted, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinthemoon/pseuds/iliveinthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is playing Never Have I Ever with her Resistance friends but what happens when things take a suggestive turn?</p><p>Oh and the voice in her head doesn't help, but why would he?? ;D</p><p>Aesthetic added on 19 May '17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little bit of lightness as a counterbalance to the darker fic I'm writing (Undisclosed Desires) at the same time.
> 
> Enjoy and do not take it serious in any way at all :)
> 
> Also I own nothing but my own at times over active imagination.

XOXOXOXOXO

‘We’re going to play a drinking game.’ Jess announces as she places a bottle of spirits in the center of the table, and gives them all a wicked grin.

Rey shifts uncomfortably in her chair, wedged in between Poe and Finn. Also around the table is Snap, Connix, Brance and Korr Sella. Jess returns to the bar and returns moments later with a tray of shot glasses. She distributes them with a air of mischief, catching the eye of every one of them and giving them a naughty wink.

Rey has a bad feeling about this. She’s never been much of a drinker. Alcohol wasn’t something she ever spent her measly amount of credits on back on Jakku. She glances at Poe, but he’s taking it all in his stride, as if he’s played this game before. No doubt he has. Finn on the other hand looks as nervous as she does and together they share a little smile to reassure each other.

‘Okay some rules.’ Jess announces and Snap grumbles and Jess glares at him, hands on her hips.

‘If there are no rules then how do we know who the winner is?’ She points out and Snap puts his hands up in defeat, not wanting to argue with her.

‘Right. Main rule. Whoever is most sober at the end is the winner. I will go first so you know what you have to do and then we’ll take it in turns. Basically you have to make a statement about something you’ve never done before. For example “Never have I ever kissed Snap.”’ She taunts him and he shakes his head to a round of giggles and jests.

‘So if you have you then take a shot. If no-one drinks a shot then whoever made the statement has to drink the shot. Easy.’ She concludes with a firm nod and beaming smile.

She proceeds to pour everyone a shot before sitting down between Poe and Brance.

XOXOXOXOXO

At first it had started off lighthearted and everyone had ended up having a couple of shots and Rey had found she’d started to relax, even if the taste of the alcohol had left a funny taste in her mouth.

**What are you doing?**

Rey feels Kylo brushing against her mind, letting himself in and her posture eases at his presence. He’s so familiar to her now, in more ways than one, and she feels a sense of warmth trickle down her spine just by this form of contact. Her whole body is alight with so much more when they’re actually physically around one another.

**_Playing a drinking game._ **

She replies with a hidden smirk on her lips, hand over her mouth. But she can’t hide the blush high on her cheekbones.

**What’s it called?**

**_Never Have I Ever. Have you played it?_ **

**Not in a long time. Since I joined the First Order. Drinking games aren’t really something I partake in.**

She can feel his embarrassment at the admission and her smirk grows.

**_I would never have guessed._ **

**Are you taunting me scavenger?**

There’s a clear smirk behind his jest, and Rey bites down on her bottom lip as she half listens to statements being made. She doesn’t drink.

**_I wouldn’t dare._ **

**I see you’re being bold. The alcohol must be getting to you.**

**_I don’t normally drink much._ **

He falls silent and Rey sits up straight, worried that he’s just disappeared. She feels disappointed and it betrays her loyalty to the Resistance. She shouldn’t enjoy having the enemy inside her mind, almost freely wandering around. But that’s not the only place he’s been and that is an even bigger betrayal.

She sighs as Jess shoves her chair back.

‘I’m going to get another bottle and then when I get back. Things are going to get serious.’ She grins and winks, and that glint is still shining in her eyes.

**Get serious eh? You best hope that doesn’t mean statements about sex, otherwise you’ll going to get seriously drunk.**

 Jess returns to the table and pours out another round of shots and Rey squirms at both what Kylo had said in her mind, and the naughty look Jess is giving everyone. The pilot settles back into her seat and takes a deep breath with a smile on her face.

**_Hey Kylo. How honest do you have to be with this?_ **

**As honest as you want. You don’t have to admit to doing anything you’re uncomfortable with admitting to.**

**_Oh okay. It’s just that Jess seems to have knack at telling if someone isn’t being honest._ **

**You could always mind trick her.**

**_NO. I can’t do that._ **

**Then be as honest as you want.**

Kylo replies to her as he lounges back on the bed, boots and socks discarded on the floor. Robes and belt hung over the chair in the corner. Mask settled on the desk by the door and lightsaber on the nightstand. He closes his eyes and takes a little poke around Rey’s recent memories. He likes to see how she looks when he’s not seen her for a while. And Maker it has been a while. Too long in fact.

‘Never have I ever been captured by the First Order.’ Jess states clearly, eyes boring into Rey and Poe.

They both take their respective shots.

‘Do I drink?’ Finn pipes up.

‘Have you ever been captured by the First Order?’ Snap questions.

‘I guess when I was a kid. And then on Takodana with Han and Chewie or do being arrested by stormtroopers not count? Seeing as you guys were captured by _him_.’ Finn continues and looks around the table.

Rey feels Kylo roll his eyes and scoff at the way he’s spoken about amongst the Resistance. Like some sort of evil monster not even worthy of being addressed properly.

‘Drink’ Snap orders and Finn obliges.

**If only your friends knew just how many times you’ve begged a member of the First Order to captured you.**

He smirks and sends Rey a number of memories of some of their time together. Memories of her with her wrists tied together while he eats her out. Rey shifts in her seat and rests her chin in her palm, fingers pressed to her lips.

It now appears that Snap and Jess have conspired together as his next statement has Jess written all over it.

‘Never have I ever been mind invaded by _him._ ’ Snap grins with a cheeky wink at Rey and Poe, who take their shots.

**Come on! I have a name.**

Kylo scoffs as he shakes his head.

**_Calm down Ben. It’s only a silly little drinking game._ **

**Did you just call me by _that_ name?**

**_So what if I did?_ **

Kylo chuckles darkly and it goes straight to her core and she gulps heavily.

**Then you’ll just going to have to pay the next time I get my hands on you.**

**_Is that a promise?_ **

**You really are feeling bold aren’t you? And yes. That is a promise.**

It appears that everyone else has given up even trying to make statements and it’s all down to Jess, not that she’s complaining in the slightest. In fact she’s relishing having the power and control. The twinkle in her eyes just shines even brighter.

‘Never have I ever seen _his_ face.’ Jess eyes Rey and Finn, and they both drink. She immediately fills them up.

‘Never have I ever seen inside _his_ mind.’ Jess smirks, eyes flitting toward Rey.

Rey’s fingers shift on the glass as she considers if she should drink because she really doesn’t know where Jess is going with this. But Jess is looking at her as if she already knows the answer.

Rey takes a breath before lifting the shot glass to her lips and downing the hot and bitter liquid in one. She receives a couple of cursory looks and shrugs.

‘Force Bond.’

It’s possibly the worst kept secret on the base that she and Kylo Ren are Bonded. If only they knew exactly how Bonded they are. And Rey fears that this line of statements could potentially expose the true nature of her relationship with Snoke’s attack dog.

‘Okay, okay. Next statement.’ Jess smiles softly, her eyes narrowing a little as she looks straight at Rey.

**_Help_ **

**This isn’t my game sweetheart**

**_But you’re the subject of the game._ **

**It’s not my fault the Resistance is obsessed with me.**

‘Never have I ever seen Kylo Ren’s cock.’ Jess states so clearly that everyone falls silent and all eyes turn to Rey.

She gulps and casts her eyes down at the glass full of nasty tasting alcohol.

‘Rey.’ Finn murmurs with narrow eyes.

She takes a sharp breath, closes her eyes and down the drink to silence. But it’s quickly broken by delayed gasps and mutterings.

‘What?’ Snap’s voice is the loudest, and Rey opens her eyes to look at him.

‘Force Bond.’ She says weakly, a furious blush on her face.

‘What? So does that mean he’s-he’s seen you…too?’ Finn questions and his voice is full of worry with as much concern in his dark eyes.

Rey can’t hold his gaze and looks down before nodding as Jess tops her glass up.

‘Is it impressive?’ She asks with a cheeky smile.

Rey’s eyes fire up to meet the pilots as Jess sits back down, making gestures of length with her fingers. Drawing them closer and then widening them apart.

**Well? Is it?**

**_You already know my answer._ **

**But they don’t.**

Rey huffs at him in her mind, she doesn’t want to dignify Jess’ question with an answer but Kylo is clearly in the same mood as Jess. Wicked.

Rey bites down on her bottom lip and nods slightly and Jess’ grin widens.

‘Right. Next question. Never have I ever seen _his_ erection.’ Jess announces, and Rey quickly takes her shot, hoping that everyone is far too busy discussing her previous admission to notice this one. She has no such luck.

‘What? Why would you see his…… hard on?’ Finn gasps, as he practically jumps out of his chair.

But before she can even answer that Jess is onto her next statement having topped her glass up.

‘Never have I ever seen _him_ jerk off.’

Rey takes her shot.

Jess is up on her feet in a beat refilling her glass and this time she doesn’t even bother sitting back down. Finn is beside himself, freaking out and Poe is trying to calm him down behind Rey. The rest of the table and the whole room for that matter is silent. Listening to the statements and watching Rey’s responses.

‘Never have I ever touched _his_ cock.’

Rey’s eyes are burning into Jess’ as she takes the shot.

**I think you should stop now.**

**_Why? You told me to be honest. I’m just being honest._ **

Finn is silently staring at her, his mouth ajar and stunned disbelief written all over his face.

‘Never have I ever sucked Kylo Ren’s dick’

Rey down the shot and even Jess is surprised by that one.

**Rey**

**_Kylo_ **

**Come on. They don’t need to know all this. Think of your reputation. They’re your friends and colleagues.**

**_Funny how you never think of my reputation when you’re fucking me._ **

**That’s different.**

**_No it isn’t._ **

‘Never have I ever let Kylo Ren eat me out.’

Rey drinks her shot and you could hear a pin drop. Everyone is too stunned by Rey’s admissions of having engaged in sexual activity with their enemy.

‘Never have I ever fucked Kylo Ren.’ Jess declares and her voice is a low hush, but everyone can still hear her.

Rey rises to her feet, her face is bright red and her skin feels on fire. There are too many sensations swirling around in her core for her to be in company. She grabs the glass from the table and empties it before slamming it down.

Finn falls out of his chair numb with shock. Poe simply looks at her aghast and everyone else is baffled.

‘I knew it.’ Jess whispers to herself, as Rey forcefully shoves her chair back, it bangs against the floor as it topples over.

Rey steps around it and past all of her flabbergasted friends and colleagues. All of them are astonished by her admission.

**_You best be naked and hard by the time I get back to the room._ **

**Feeling horny are we?**

**_Positively starving._ **

She knew he was in her bed the moment he brushed against her mind.

XOXOXOXOXO

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope it wasn't too bad and you weren't to disappointed that there was no actual smut just implied.
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes (I try my best)


End file.
